The embodiment relates to a display apparatus. In more particular, the embodiment relates to a display apparatus capable of detecting the presence state of a user by analyzing a camera image, and controlling the power to be supplied to the display apparatus according to the presence state of the user, and a power saving method thereof.
In general, as the standard of living is improved with the advance of technologies, the electronic products such as personal computers (PCs) and display apparatuses (e.g., TVs and monitors), VCRs, and DVDs have been popularly spread. Especially, the display apparatus have been extensively used at not only home, but also office and school.
In the case of the typical display apparatus, if a user gets to sleep without powering off the display apparatus in the middle of viewing the display apparatus at night, the display apparatus may keep operating as long as the display apparatus is powered off through an external input command.
In this case, if the display apparatus operates for a long time in the state that the user does not view the display apparatus, the life span of the expensive display panel or the life span of the power supply may be unnecessarily reduced.
In addition, the display apparatus having great power consumption may waste power unnecessarily.
Accordingly, in order to overcome the disadvantages caused in the typical display apparatus, a power saving mode according to the related art has been suggested.
Regarding the automatic power on/off function according to the related art, if a user sets power-on time and power-off time according to a time setting function, an embedded micro-computer continuously checks for the power-on time or the power-off time. The micro-computer automatically powers on the display apparatus if the power on-time comes, and powers off the display apparatus if the power off-time comes.
As described above, according to the power saving method of the related art, since the display apparatus is automatically powered off to enter a power saving mode only if the preset power-off time comes without considering the sleep state, the absence state, or the moving state of the user in the middle of viewing the display apparatus, the display apparatus according to the related art may not be effective.
For example, on the assumption that the user presets the power-off time to the extent that the display apparatus is powered off after 30 minutes from current time at night, even when the user gets to sleep in 5 minutes after the power-off time has been preset, the display apparatus is powered off after further operating for 25 minutes. Accordingly, the display apparatus may not be effective. In addition, on the assumption that the user presets the power-off time to the extent that the display apparatus is powered off after 30 minutes from current time, even when the user gets out of the seat thereof for a long time without powering off the display apparatus after viewing the display apparatus, the display apparatus is automatically powered off after operating till the power-off time. Accordingly, the display apparatus according to the related art is ineffective.
Meanwhile, in that state that the user may view the display apparatus without being in a sleep state after setting an automatic power-off time, the preset power-off time may arrive, so that the display apparatus may be automatically powered off. In this case, the user repeatedly powers on the display apparatus and sets the automatic power-off time. Accordingly, the power on/off scheme based on time may be ineffective.